An Innocent Mistake
by Abnormal Girl
Summary: Demyx discovers a new fad! At least, he thinks he does. Hinted DemyxXAxel. R&R.


Author's Note: I suppose this is more like a Demyx-Time fanfiction. The idea originally came from a short-comic that a friend of mine made... which originally came from an idea that my brother had. In other words, it's a total inside joke. Let the crack begin!

* * *

An "Innocent" Mistake

Demyx always had trouble fitting in with the other members of Organization XIII. He had difficulty "catching up" with newest inside jokes to be laughed at, or the newest pranks to be pulled. It wasn't that he didn't try to keep up with his friends (if he really could call them friends). Demyx simply always found himself out of the loop. So, everyday, there was always something he missed.

Now, just because Demyx wasn't quite as popular as _Axel_ or _Marluxia_, that didn't mean he wasn't totally awesome. In fact, Demyx thought himself to be almost as cool as David Bowie. (And David Bowie- he's really cool.) Demyx quite enjoyed expressing his love for mullets and sitars to the world. But sadly, his "friends" just didn't quite share the same interests.

Demyx longed for the day when someone would finally laugh at a joke that _he _had made, or give him a high-five because _he_ was awesome. But that day had not yet come. Everytime Demyx said something that someone found kind-of-funny- he would overuse that joke until it just became the most annoying thing in the world. Then he would be ignored once again.

If only he could be a part of some new fad, or finally do something awesome, then he could be _popular_.

This is why Demyx became so ecstatic one day when he saw Axel waving at him from across the room. Demyx turned around with a big grin on his face and waved back vigorously.

_He's waving at ME!_ Demyx thought happily. _AXEL is waving at ME! _Perhaps he had finally been recognized as someone who was totally awesome! Now his dreams could finally come true!

Axel practically skipped over to Demyx, with his leather coat swishing merrily around his feet. There was an almost Cheshire-cat-like grin plastered on his face. Axel was obviously up to no good once again.

"Heeeeey there, _Demyx_," Axel purred.

Demyx had to stop himself from jumping up and down with glee. Instead, he settled with excitedly swaying back and forth in place.

"Heeeeey there, _Axel_," Demyx mimicked, trying to sound cool.

Axel walked one stride closer to Demyx, his lips practically brushing up against his ear. Demyx couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact. _He's right next to me!!_ Demyx cheered in his mind. This was surely the greatest day in the whole entire freaking world.

"Guess what?" Axel's grin widened further (if that was even possible.)

Demyx couldn't help but giggle nervously. A smile spread across his bright pink cheeks. "What?" he responded a bit too quickly.

In one swift motion, Axel raised his hand in the air, and let it down with a great amount of force- directly onto Demyx's ass. Demyx let out a sudden yelp of surprise, and stumbled forward. He rubbed the sore spot where he had just been slapped, and turned to look back at Axel. His face was completely red. Demyx was dazed and confused.

"SURPRISE MANSEX!" Axel cackled into the air. He then proceeded to run away with more laughter trailing behind him.

Demyx stood there frozen for a moment. He was completely and utterly perplexed. Why did Axel just slap his ass? Why did he shout, "Surprise mansex"? Why did he run away laughing?

Demyx had to think about it for a moment before he came up with an answer.

_Oh, I get it, now!_ Demyx thought to himself. _It must be a new inside joke! Now it all makes sense. _After all, Organization XIII did have the strangest inside jokes in the world. Once- the inside joke was to repeatedly poke someone and say that they were "the leader." Inside jokes were always very strange.

Demyx's eyes widened. This was his chance! He had to slap someone before the inside-joke got old. If Axel had just done it, then it had to be fresh. Without a second thought, Demyx searched for the nearest Organization XIII member he could find. He ran back and forth all around the halls of the castle for any sign of the signature cloak.

Finally, he saw a hooded black figure just up ahead. Without a care as to who it was, Demyx leapt down the hallway with his hand raised high into the air.

"SURPRISE MANSEX!" Demyx shouted for the world to hear. He let his hand down with tremendous force and onto the ass of the hooded figure.

Demyx then proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles at his triumph. Finally, he got to be a part of an inside joke before it got old! His entire existence of being unpopular could finally come to an end!

But then, the figure turned around. Demyx gasped at the grave mistake he had just made. In front of him, he could see a tall man with long silver hair and piercing yellow eyes.

It was Xemnas. He looked _very_ displeased.

_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!_ Demyx cursed in his mind. What had he done!

"For the last time…" Xemnas seethed through his clenched teeth. He then bellowed with every amount of rage in his body, "DON'T. CALL. ME._ THAT!_"

All around, Demyx could hear people bursting out with laughter. He looked around and saw _the entire Organization XIII_ laughing at his embarrassment. Demyx did want to make them laugh, but not like this!

With his face turning red beyond imagination, Demyx ran down the hallways and straight into his room. He would _never_ try to be a part of _any_ fad _ever _again. After all, he loved his sitar and his mullet much more than slapping other people's asses for no good reason. Who knows, maybe he could actually get Axel to listen to David Bowie one of these days.

Moral of the story (in a nutshell): Don't try too hard to be cool. Just be yourself, only then can you find your true friends... or ass-slapping-buddies. Your choice.


End file.
